I'll Never Forget You
by Lawrance Hawkeye
Summary: Miku sembuh dr kelumpuhannya, Miku menepati janjinya untuk menikahi Kaito  Apa akhirnnya Miku bnr menikah dengan Kaito? atau ada kejadian lain yg menghalangi mereka  "Dengan begini aku tidak akan menepatinya" kata-kata Miku kepada seseorang  ayo bacalah!
1. Chapter 1

**Hehee cerita baru lg telah muncul hwahahaha *dilempar kaleng krn terlalu berisik* aduh maaf**

Miku: Bukannya kau masih membuat cerita Complicated?

Laura: Yah mungkin nanti bakal dilanjutin ==

Len: Pemalas

Rin: Yang penting nanti ceritanya selesai ya Laura

Laura: iya iya. Ceritanya mulai!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Len, kita akhiri saja hubungan kita disini..." kata seseorang gadis berambut hijau<em>

_"Ta-tapi kenapa, kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

__"Ada alasan yang tidak bisa kuberitahukan" gadis itu langsung pergi me_ninggalkannya_

"Uahhh" teriak Len saat bangun dari tidurnya

**Len bangun dengan keadaan seperti biasanya, berkeringat dan bangun dengan perasaan khawatir. Dia berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan mengambil foto dirinya dengan seseorang gadis.**

"Huh... lagi-lagi aku memimpikan pertemuan terakhir lagi" katanya sambil melihat foto itu

"Kapan ya kita bisa bertemu lagi, aku merindukanmu...Miku"

**Len mencium foto itu**

Terdengar suara ketokan pintu "Onii-chan!, bangun makanan sudah siap" teriak Rin adik dari Len

"Ah, Rin tunggu sebentar"

**Rin masuk ke kamar Len dengan menggunakan celemek sambil membawa**** sendok sayur**

"Ah, Rin" Len menengok ke Rin dan menaruh foto itu ke tempat semula

"Nii-chan lagi-lagi kau memandangi foto itu, sekarang cepat lah mandi dan makanan telah menunggu"

**Len per****gi keluar kamar Rin mengikutinya keluar kamar**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saat makan<strong>_

**Len dan Rin hanya makan berdua karena orang tua mereka telah meninggal dunia**

**Saat mereka makan terdengar suara bell**

"Ummm...nii-chan biar aku yang buka pintunya"

**Len hanya mengangguk saja, Rin berjalan ke ruang depan untuk membuka pintu**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Di ruang depan<em>**

**Rin berjalan menuju pintu, dari jendela itu terlihat lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hijau**

Saat Rin membuka pintu Rin kaget melihat lelaki itu "Mikuo-san apa yang kau lakukan disini?, ini kan masih pagi"

Lekali itu hanya tersenyum "Rin, aku datang pagi-pagi seperti ini karena aku ingin menemui kakakmu aku tau dia sangat sibuk, dan sekarang ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan makanya aku datang pagi-pagi seperti ini"

"Kalau begitu masuklah aku akan memanggil nii-chan"

**Rin dan Mikuo masuk ke ruang depan, Mikuo duduk di sofa, Rin pergi memamggil Len**

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 menit kemudian<strong>_

**Mikuo duduk di sofa, Rin datang ****bersama****Len, mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang ada di depan Mikuo**

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Mikuo-san" tanya Len dengan senyuman

"Be-begini ak-aku ingin melamar Rin..." jawab Mikuo dengan gugup

**Mendengar ucapan Mikuo muka Rin langsung memerah**

"Be-begini maksudnya aku ingin bertunangan dengan Rin"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya anaknya sendiri saja" kata Len sambil menggoda keduanya

"A-ah-a" Mikuo gugup

"Hahaha... aku bercanda, tapi tidak usah ditanya juga pasti Rin mau kok, ya kan Rin" kata Len sambil tertawa

"A-ah a-ak-aku mau" jawab Rin dengan malu

"Benarkan, berarti kita tinggal menentukan tanggalnya" kata Len

"Bagaimana kalau tanggal 31 Agustus sambil merayakan ulang tahun saudaraku" jawab Mikuo dengan semangat

**Len langsung terdiam tidak menjawab Mikuo, Len terpikirkan sesuatu**

_'31 Agustus, itu kan ulang tahun Miku'_

"Len" Mikuo menepuk pundak Len

"Ah...iya ada apa?" jawab Len

"Kau kenapa?... tadi aku bilang bagaimana kalau kita adakan acaranya tanggal 31 Agustus?"

"Ah, iya baiklah" jawab Len

"Tapi waktunya hanya 1 minggu lagi apa kita siap untuk persiapannya?" tanya Rin

"Tenang saja" jawab Mikuo

**Len melihatjam tangannya yang telah menunjukan jam 07.50, Len langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya**

"Ah... maaf Mikuo-san aku harus pergi aku sudah hampir telat" kata Len

"Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama saja, aku juga mau ke rumah sakit" jawab Mikuo

"Rumah sakit yang mana?" tanya Len

"Di rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja"

"Oh baguslah, Rin aku dan Mikuo pergi dulu ya dah"

"Dah nii-chan, Mikuo-san" kata Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya

**Len dan Mikuo keluar dari rumah Len dan menuju rumah sakit tempat Len bekerja menggunakan mobil Len**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Di rumah sakit<strong>_

**Len dan Mikuo keluar dari mobil dan menuju ****lobby rumah sakit. Saat mereka berdua berada di lobby Len dipanggil oleh seorang suster**

"Ahh... maaf dokter Len pasien di kamar 312 dalam keadaan kritis" kata seseorang suster

"Ah baiklah, Mikuo-san maaf aku harus pergi" kata Len, Len langsung berlari dengan suster itu

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo P.O.V<strong>

**Aku datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjeput Miku dengan Len, tapi Len langsung pergi karena ada pasiennya yang kritis.**

**Aku berjalan ke ruangan Miku**

* * *

><p><strong>Aku masuk ke ruangan Miku di ruangan Miku terlihat ada Miku, Meiko-san pelayan pribadi Miku, dan dokter Kaito tunangan Miku<strong>

Miku menoleh ke arah ku "Mikuo nii-san kau datang" sahut Miku

"Aaaa...Mikuo-san ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu..." kata Kaito

"Iya, ada apa?" jawab Mikuo

"Kita bicarakan diluar saja" Kaito mengajakku keluar ruangan

**_Di luar kamar Miku_**

"Ada apa Kaito?"

"Begini, aku ingin pernikahanku dengan Miku di percepat"

"Kaito, maaf tapi ini permintaan Miku sendiri... dia tidak ingin menikah sebelum kakinya sembuh kan"

"Baiklah" jawab Kaito dengan lesu

**Aku dan Kaito masuk ke ruangan Miku, Meiko membawa koper pakaian Miku, dan aku membantu memdorong kursi Miku karena Miku sekarang duduk di kursi roda. Kami pulang ke kediaman Hatsune**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hatsune Mansion<em>**

**Aku, Meiko-san, dan Miku telah sampai di kediaman rumah Hatsune. Rumah ini memang besar tapi rumah ini hanya diisi oleh aku, Miku, dan beberapa maid yang bekerja disini termasuk Meiko-san. Orang tua Miku telah meninggal makanya Miku tinggal disini, kedua orang tua ku pergi dan tinggal di luar negri mereka telah bercerai.**

"Oh, ya Miku apa kau kenal dokter Kagamine Len?"

**Miku hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Mikuo**

"Ka...ga...mine"

"Kenapa Miku?"

"Tidak"

* * *

><p><em>To be continue<em>

* * *

><p>Laura: Huah capenya<p>

Rin: Kapan dilanjutinnya complicated?

Laura: Setelah MID

Len: Kau salah sendiri malah bikin tambah susah kan

Miku: Iya Laura apa tidak susah langsung bikin 2 crita

Laura: Ikuti saja seperti air mengalir

Rin memukul Laura

Rin: Bodoh

Miku: Aku cacat TT^TT

Laura: Maaf =='''. Please Review**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hehee chapter baru telah muncul hwahahaha

Laura: ok! Cerita dah jadi ^^

Miku: hmm… aku lapar ==

Laura: bukanya kau tadi baru makan? ==''

Miku: tapi…. ==

Rin datang membawa leek

Rin: ah, coba ku liat ceritannya

Miku: uah *mengambil leek*

Rin: hah idiot =o=, ya mulai ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Miku<strong>

Miku langsung murung, tidak berkata-kata, membuat Meiko khawatir, "Miku-sama apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Meiko

Miku perlahan menoleh ke Meiko "a-ah aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya dengan nada datar

"Apa anda yakin?" Tanya Meiko yg semakin khawatir

"Benar Meiko-san aku tak apa" jawab Miku sambil tersenyum datar.

**Meiko pergi meninggalkan Miku yg duduk di kursi roda, hati Meiko sangat khawatir karena Miku tidak biasanya seperti ini.**

**Setelah Meiko pergi tinggal Miku sendiri di kamarnya, Miku mendorong kursi rodanya berjalan ke rak bukunya, Miku sedikit demi sedikit memindahkan buku-buku itu dan ditumpukan buku-buku itu ada foto dirinya bersama Len.**

Saat Miku melihat foto itu, perlahan air matanya keluar dan menetesi foto itu "Eh, kenapa aku ini?" kata Miku dengan bingung.

"Kenapa aku menangis?" perlahan hati Miku merasakan sesak dan rasa sakit seperti tertusuk.

Lalu dengan cepat air mata Miku keluar, Miku pun menangis sambil memegang foto itu "Maafkan aku" katanya dengan lirih.

**Kamar Len**

Rin masuk ke kamar Len untuk membereskan kamar Len. "Huh…. kotornya" keluh Rin.

**Saat Rin mengambil baju Len yang ada di kasur jatuh selembar foto dari sakunya.**

"Hmm.. apa ini?" Rin mengambil foto itu, di foto itu terlihat Len bersama seseorang perempuan yang berambut hijau, warna rambut itu sama dengan warna rambut Mikuo. "Kenapa rambutnya sama dengan warna rambut Mikuo-san" Rin bingung dan penasaran. "Kenapa dia begitu berharga bagi nii-chan?" Rin melihat ke meja kantor Len untuk melihat foto-foto Miku dan Len. "Aku jadi ingin tau seperti apa Miku itu" Rin tersenyum. "Eh, tunggu dulu bukankah katanya Miku itu teman nii-chan sewaktu di SMA, kalau begitu aku tau tempat dimana aku dapat informasi, sekalian" Rin tersenyum, dia membawa foto itu bersamanya dan segera pergi ke sesuatu tempat.

* * *

><p><strong>10.00 (Rumah Luka)<strong>

**Rin sampai di rumah seseorang rumah itu berwarna pink bercorak garis ungu. Rin mengetok rumah itu. Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang wanita membuka pintu dari dalam, wanita itu bernama Luka.**

"Rin" kata Luka, "Luka" jawab Rin dengan senyum.

**Luka membawa Rin masuk ke rumahnya, dan mempersilakan Rin duduk di ruang tamu.**

"Rin bagaimana kabarmu, sudah lama kita tak bertemu" Luka tersenyum sambil memberikan secangkir teh kepada Rin.

"Aku baik-baik saja Luka, ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu" jawab Rin dengan wajah serius.

"Ada apa Rin" kata Luka. Rin mengeluarkan selembar foto yang ia bawa dari rumahnya dan menunjukan foto itu ke Luka "Apa kau mengenali Miku?" Tanya Rin dengan serius, wajah Luka seperti orang terkejut "E-eh Rin bagaimana kau tau Miku?" Tanya Luka balik.

"Aku sering melihat nii-chan membawa foto ini, jadi aku pikir Miku adalah seseorang yang berharga baginya, aku tau kalau mereka sudah putus hubungan makanya karena itu aku ingin tau Miku lebih jelas lagi, jadi aku menanyakannya padamu" wajah Rin tersenyum saat menjelaskannya.

Luka langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya seperti orang yang kehilangan "Miku adalah teman baikku aku juga tau dia pacar Len, dia sangat baik dan perhatian kepadaku juga kepada Len, tapi saat menjelang ujian kelulusan dia menghilang dari sekolah, hanya guru yang memberi tau bahwa Miku pindah sekolah ke luar negeri…" Luka menjelaskan tentang sikap-sikap Miku kepada Rin, Rin sekarang mengerti kenapa Len tidak mudah melupakan Miku.

"Jadi... seperti itu ya..." kata Rin dengan terharu.

"Aku juga bingung kenapa Len masih selalu memikirkan Miku" kata Luka dengan penasaran.

Rin langsung teringat dengan urusannya "Luka, kau seorang desainer kan?" Tanya Rin.

"Mmmm iya ada apa Rin?" Tanya Luka balik. "Begini aku ingin membuat gaun jadi aku ingin gaun itu buatanmu" jawab Rin dengan senyuman.

"Memangnya gaun untuk apa?" Tanya Luka.

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Mikuo-san, jadi untuk gaunnya aku ingin gaun indah buatanmu" jawab Rin dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"A-apa kau bertunangan dengan Mikuo…. selamat ya Rin !" jawab Luka dan memeluk Rin erat-erat.

"Lu-luka sesak…. lepaskan aku…." Kata Rin dengan terengah-engah.

"Aha Rin maafkan aku" Luka melepaskan pelukannya. Rin melihat jam tangannya dan sudah jam 10.30, Rin segera bangkit dan bergegas pergi "Ah, maaf Luka aku harus pergi ke rumah Mikuo-san".

"Mm baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan segera menyiapkan rancangan yang pas untukmu dan Mikuo" kata Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah terima kasih ya" Rin tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan rumah Luka.

* * *

><p><strong>Di Depan Hatsune Mansion<strong>

**Rin tiba di rumah Mikuo dan menekan bel yang ada di samping pagar rumah Mikuo, setelah bel itu berbunyi datang lelaki berbaju pelayan menyanakan urusan Rin dating ke sini, setelah itu pagar terbuka dan Rin diantar ke dalam ruangan rumah Mikuo.**

**Hatsune Mansion**

**Rin diantar masuk oleh seseorang pelayan kerumah Mikuo.**

**Rin menunggu di ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa yang mewah, rumah keluarga Hatsune ini sangat besar, dan berutung Rin bisa mengenali Mikuo.**

**(5 menit kemudian)**

**Rin masih menunggu di sofa itu sambil meminum teh yang di berikan oleh beberapa pelayan di sini. Dari ruang keluarga keluar Mikuo dengan seseorang wanita yang duduk di kursi roda dan seseorang pelayan wanita berambut coklat, warna rambutnya sama dengan warna rambut Mikuo, wanita itu menunjukan senyuman yang hangat kepada Rin dan membuat Rin terpana dan kaget.**

"Rin aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang kepadamu" kata Mikuo.

"Rin ini saudara sepupuku namanya Miku…Miku Hatsune" kata Mikuo sambil mengarahkan tangannya kepada Miku.

"Perkenalkan aku Miku… Miku Hatsune" kata Miku sambil tersenyum kepada Rin.

"A-aku Rin… Rin Kagamine" jawab Rin dengan kaku, mendegar nama 'Kagamine' Miku hanya diam saja dan langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Dan yang ini namanya Meiko" lanjut Mikuo dan mengarahkan tangannya ke Meiko.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Meiko Sakine, saya pelayan pribadi Miku-sama" kata Meiko dan membungkuk ke Rin.

"A-ah tidak usah seperti itu Meiko-san" jawab Rin dengan kaku.

Mikuo melihat jam tangannya dan dia langsung berjalan ke Rin "Rin maaf aku harus bekerja, ada yang aku harus lakukan, tak apa kan aku tinggal kau disini bersama Miku?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Tak apa-apa kok" jawab Rin.

Mikuo pun mengucapkan salam ke Miku dan Meiko, dia langsung pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

Setelah itu Rin melihat ke arah Miku dan Meiko "Meiko-san boleh aku bersama Miku berdua saja disini?" Tanya Rin.

"Baiklah Rin-sama" jawab Meiko, Meiko langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Rin berjalan ke arah belakang kursi roda Miku "Miku, boleh kita bicara?" Tanya Rin, Miku hanya mengangguk "Baiklah kita bicara di halaman saja ya" lanjut Rin, Miku kembali mengangguk.

**Rin mendorong kursi roda Miku dan membawa Miku ke halaman belakang kediaman Hatsune.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Halaman belakang kediaman Hatsune)<strong>

**Rin membawa Miku ke halaman belakang dan berhenti di taman kecil, Rin duduk di kursi yang ada di taman kecil itu.**

Rin melihat Miku, wajah Miku seperti ketakutan "Kenapa kau ketakutan Miku?" Tanya Rin dan sedikit mengejek Miku.

"A-aku tak apa" jawab Miku.

"Miku ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu" kata Rin dengan nada datar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Miku cemas.

"Kenapa kau dulu meninggalkan Len kakakku?" Tanya Rin wajah Rin berubah menjadi marah.

Miku hanya terdiam tak menjawab "Jawab Miku" sentak Rin, Miku hanya diam saja sambil merundukkan kepalanya, "Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Rin, keadaan ini membuat Rin semakin bingung.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Miku, hal itu membuat Rin marah Rin memegang pundak Miku dan berteriak kepada Miku "Kenapa kau ini?" sentak Rin.

Miku terdiam dan perlahan jatuh air mata Miku dan jatuh ke tangan Miku, Rin langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan meminta maaf "Maaf aku terlalu memaksamu…."

Kata Rin dengan nada kecil.

"Tak apa, kau berhak memarahiku Rin" jawab Miku dengan suara kecil "Itu cerita yang panjang…."Lanjut Miku.

**Miku menceritakan dari awal kenapa ia meninggalkan Len dan cerita itu membuat hati Rin tersentuh**.

"Maaf kan aku Miku aku pikir kau….." kata Rin dengan menyesal.

"Tak apa Rin" jawab Miku dengan lembut

"Rin aku mohon tolong jangan beritahu Len kalau aku ada disini" kata Miku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rin dengan bingung.

"Pokoknya jangan beritahu Len"

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 SELESAI!<p>

Laura: hah akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter ^w^

Rin: hah aku bingung dengan lanjutannya

Laura: tenanglah ^^

Kaito tiba-tiba muncul

Kaito: Laura~ kenapa kau tidak membuat Miku x Kaito saja

Rin: uaaaaaahhhh

Laura: teruslah bermimpi ==

Rin: aku juga Rin x Len ya ^^

Laura: tak akan ==

Rin & Kaito: Ehhh kenapa?

Laura: carilah jawabannya sendiri ==. Please Review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Laura: Hai halo kepada semua pembaca ^^ , chapter 3 keluar \^^/

Miku : terima kasih kepada pembaca yg me review

Len : bagian masalalu yang merumitkan ==

Laura : *menggaruk kepala* entahlah kenapa bisa jadi kayak gitu

Len : bukannya ini kau yang buat hah!

Laura : hehhehe oh iya ya, ya sudah ayo kita liat ceritanya

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>"Tapi kenapa tidak boleh Miku?" tanya Rin dengan bingung<p>

"Ya, nanti juga kau akan tau kenapa aku melarangmu tentang hal itu" jawab Miku dengan cemas dan langsung memutar arah kursi rodanya.

**_(A.N: bagian ch 3 adalah bagian masalalu)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback 7 tahun yang lalu<br>_**

"Miku, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang lelaki berambut kuning yang datang ke arahnya

Miku yang sedang duduk di taman sekolah "Ah, Len aku sedang ingin mencari angin" jawab Miku sambil tersenyum kepada Len

"Oh, tapi bukannya ini sudah waktunya kau masuk kelas?" tanya Len

"Ya, memang tapi ini sedang pelajaran bebas, jadi ini kesempatanku" jawab Miku dan tersenyum lagi

Len duduk di sebelah Miku dan bersandar di bawah pohon.

"Sejuknya ya Miku"

"Iya, tapi bukannya sekarang kau juga pelajaran Len, apa bebas juga?" tanya Miku

"Tidak, aku sedang pelajaran seni dan kami disuruh untuk menggambar pemandangan sekolah, dan aku melihatmu disini jadi sekalian saja" jawab Len senang

"Hahaha, jadi apa yang mau kau gambar Len?" tanyanya

Len hanya memandang Miku dengan tatapan serius sambil memegang papan gambarnya

"Len" tatap Miku dengan bingung

"Miku bolehkah aku menggambarmu dengan pemandangan ini?" tanya Len sambil memegag tangan Miku

Miku terkaget-kaget namun ia juga senang "Boleh, terserah kau saja" jawab Miku dengan senang

"Baguslah, Miku bisakah kau bersandar di pohon ini?" kata Len, pohon yg dimaksudkan adalah pohon yg dipakai Len bersandar, Len pun mengambil posisi duduknya

"Baiklah" jawab Miku, dan langsung bersandar di pohon itu

"Miku, ambilah posisi yang menurutmu bagus, tapi juga cukup santai untukmu" kata Len, Miku hanya mengangguk saja

**Len pun mengambil papan gambarnya dan segera menggambar Miku dalam posisi santainya, dan pemandangan taman sekolah ini mendukung keadaan. Dari detik menjadi menit dan seterusnya sampai bel untuk mengganti pelajaran, tapi tatapan Len masih serius terhadap gambarnya yang akhirnya selesai. Dan datang 2 teman Len dan Miku, yaitu Gakupo dan Luka.**

"Hei Len, Miku ayo ini sudah waktunya masuk kelas" kata Gakupo (teman satu kelas Len)

"Iya Miku, aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau ada disini dengan Len, apa yang kalian lakukan?" kata Luka (teman satu kelas Miku)

"Oh, tidak, aku sedang menggambar pemandangan dan aku meminta Miku untuk menjadi modelnya" kata Len

"Hah, apa kalian benar tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh?" tanya Luka

"Benar Luka, ayo kita kembali ke kelas" kata Miku meyakinkan Luka, tapi sedikit malu-malu

"Oh, ya baiklah" kata Len dan Gakupo, Miku dan Luka segera kembali ke kelas mereka

"Ayo Len jangan melamuni pacarmu terus, ayo kita balik ke kelas" goda Gakupo

Muka Len langsung memerah "A-apa yang kau katakan, ayo kita kembali ke kelas" kata Len dan langsung lari ke kelas dengan malu, Gakupo pun langsung mengikutinya

_(Dan saat itu Miku)_

"Enaknya ya menjadi dirimu Miku" sahut Luka

"Enak apanya?" tanya Miku

"Iya, kau punya pacar yang baik, dan perhatian padamu" jawab Luka

"A-a Luka apa yang kau katakan itu" Miku tersipu-sipu "Tapi aku pikir Gakupo-san juga cocok untuk mu dia juga baik hanya saja dia sedikit..." Miku agak susah untuk mengatakannya

"Iya, dia itu sedikit pervert... ya tapi..." Muka Luka memerah

"Kau menyukainya ya?" goda Miku

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas" kata Luka dengan nada ya... seperti biasa nada tsundere

"Luka, tenanglah" Miku sweatdrop

**Miku mengikuti Luka tapi tiba-tiba Miku merasa pusing dan ambruk, Luka kaget mendengar suara itu dan saat melihat ke belakang Miku ambruk disitu, Luka langsung menghamirinya**

"Miku, Miku kau kenapa?" teriak Luka

**Ternyata Miku pingsan dan saat Luka teriak datang beberapa orang lelaki sepertinya mereka kakak kelas, dan langsung mengangkat Miku ke UKS sekolah.**

**Sesampainya di UKS, Teto sensei langsung menyuruh meletakan Miku ke kasur UKS, dan memeriksa Miku, dan orang-orang itu segera meninggalkan UKS dan kembali ke kelas, sementara Luka menunggu sahabatnya yang sedang diperiksa namun Teto sensei menyuruh Luka untuk kembali ke kelasnya**

"Luka, kau kembali ke kelas saja" kata Teto sensei

"Tapi sensei..." jawab Luka

"Tak apa, Miku akan disini, kau kembali ke kelas saja"

"Baiklah sensei..." jawab Luka dengan lemas, Luka meninggalkan Miku di UKS dan kembali ke kelasnya

**Ternyata keadaan Miku tidak sebaik yang dipikirkan oleh Teto dan ia pun segera menelefon kedua orang tua Miku untuk membawa Miku pulang, orang tua Miku sayangnya sedang tidak ada di rumah, dan Teto pun semakin bingung, di keluarganya Miku seperti anak yang tidak diharapkan oleh orang tuanya, seingga orang tuanya tidak pernah memerhatikan Miku, sampai-sampai Miku di titipkan di rumah saudaranya, kejadian itu terjadi karena orang tua Miku igin memiliki anak lelaki, dan ternyata mereka mendapatkan anak perempuan.**

**Setelah beberapa menit berpikir Teto mencoba untuk memanggil Mikuo, saudara Miku. Setelah memanggil Mikuo Teto menunggunya di ruang UKS, beberapa menit kemudian Mikuo datang dan melihat saudaranya yang pingsan di kasur.**

"Sensei apa yang terjadi dengan Miku?" tanya Mikuo dengan panik

"Aku tidak tau, dia dibawa kesini sudah dengan keadaan pingsan dan mimisan, aku khawatir dengan keadaan ini" jawab Teto

"Baiklah ini nomor telefon orang tuaku tolong hubungi mereka dan suruh mereka membawa Miku ke rumah sakit" kata Mikuo, sambil memperlihatkan nomor orang tua-nya di handphone-nya

"Baiklah, aku akan menelefon orang tua mu, sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kelas"

"Baiklah sensei..." ucap Mikuo dengan lemas, sampil melihat saudaranya yang tergeletak lemas

**Teto menelefon orang tua Mikuo, dan beberapa menit kemudian datang kedua orang tua Mikuo, dan segera membawa Miku ke rumah sakit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Di rumah sakit Miku langsung dibawa ke ruang UGD dan setelah diperiksa ternyata Miku terkena kangker otak stadium lanjut, dan berita itu membuat orang tua Mikuo lemas, Ibu Mikuo menelefon orang tua Miku agar mau merawat anaknya yang sedang sakit, walaupun tau cara itu tak akan berhasil karena orang tua Miku tak pernah mengharapkan Miku, tapi akhirnya mereka mau walau itu-pun terpaksa.<strong>

**Orang tua Miku datang ke rumah sakit itu dan ternyata keadaan Miku sudah sadar, dan waktu yang bersamaan Mikuo datang juga menyusul kedua orangtuanya. Datang ke rumah sakit itu orang tua Miku langsung memarahi Miku, bukannya memberikan perhatian.**

"Miku, kenapa keadaanmu bisa seperti ini?" teriak Ibu Miku, yang membuat hati Miku semakin sakit

"Kau tau karena kau sakit kangker ini kami harus merawatmu, padahal aku sudah tidak ingin melihatmu Miku" sambung Ayahnya

Miku merundukkan kepalanya "A-aku..."

"Kalian ini orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab ya!" sentak Mikuo ke orang tua Miku

"Mikuo!" jangan ikut campur sentak ayah Miku

"Kenapa kalian menelefon kami, apa karena kalian sudah tidak mampu menghidupi Miku?" ejek Ibu Miku ke adiknya sendiri (Ibu Mikuo)

"Tapi bukankah Miku itu anak kakak?" ucap ibu Mikuo

"Baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau merawat Miku lagi aku akan membawanya lagi, kami akan pergi ke luar negri" kata Ibu Miku dengan kesal

"Sekarang kami akan minta Miku untuk di operasi dan kami langsung membawanya, biar aku yang menanggung biayanya" kata Ibu Miku

**Kedua orang tua Miku langsung menemui dokter dan segera meminta operasi pengangkatan kangker yg ada di otak Miku, dan langsung ke bagian administrasi untuk membayar biaya perawatan Miku.**

"Miku, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" kata tantenya, hanya tante dan pamannya lah yang menganggap Miku sebagai keluarganya, ibunya sendiri saja sudah menelantarkan Miku

Tatapan mata Miku yang kosong semakin membuat Mikuo cemas, "Miku...kau kenapa?" tanya Mikuo

"Aku...aku kangker... kenyataan yg menyakitkan, saat aku sakit parah seperti ini pun mereka sama sekali tetap tidak peduli denganku, kenapa... kenapa ... kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku..." ucap Miku sambil menangis melihat kenyataan yg sednag dihadapinya, selama seumur hidupnya Miku hanya dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Mi...Miku... tenang lah" ucap tantenya dan menghampiri Miku

"Tante, kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku... kenapa... aku ingin mati saja..." Miku memeluk tantenya dan menangis di pelukan tantenya, "Hanya karena aku perempuan" kalimat _ karena aku menjadi anak perempuan_ itu semakin membuat Miku ingin mati.

**Lama kelamaan tangisan Miku reda Miku pun langsung di bawa ke ruang pemeriksaan untuk di cek segalanya, sebelum menjalan kan operasi, setelah beberapa jam melaksanakan pengecekan Miku dibawa keruang opname untuk mendapatkan rawat inap minimal selama 1 bulan, pikiran Miku semakin kacau memikirkan semuanya, dimulai dari rumah sakit, orang tuanya, Mikuo, paman dan tantenya, sekolah, sahabat-sahabatnya, dan yang paling dipikirkannya adalah Len.**

**Orang tua Miku pergi dari rumah sakit dan tinggal Mikuo, paman dan tantenya yg ada di sana menunggu Miku sampai selesai pemeriksaan, setelah di pindah ke ruang opname ternyata semua biaya-nya sudah dibayar oleh orang tua Miku, tapi bukan bayaran yang Miku inginkan, tapi kasih sayang yang tidak diberikan ke Miku.**

Mata Miku dari awal sampai dipindahkan ruangannya masih tetap mata kosong tanpa cahaya, seperti orang putus asa, "Miku, bagaimana keadanmu sekarang?" tanya Mikuo

"Aku tidak apa apa kok" berusaha mengeluarkan senyuman namun tidak bisa

"Kau yakin?" sambung tantenya

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok kalian tak usah terlalu memikirkannya"

"Miku... kami khawatir denganmu kami takut kau kenapa-napa" ucap pamannya, membayangkan kalimat _'kha__watir denganmu'_ bila diucapkan oleh orang tuanya Miku pikir itu hanya kebohongan terbesar.

"Miku, kami tinggal pulang ya untuk mengambil barang-barangmu boleh?" ucap Mikuo

"Ya tak apa" jawab Miku lemas

**Mikuo dan kedua orang tuanya pulang kerumah mereka untuk mengambil barang-barang milik Miku, terutama boneka leek nya yang selalu ada di sampingnya saat Miku tidur. setelah mereka pergi Miku mencoba untuk tidur dan lama kelamaan Miku tertidur.**

**Esok paginya di ruangan Miku sudah ada barang-barangnya tak ada yang tertinggal sampai-sampai foto Len ada di meja sebelahnya. Mikuo masuk ruangan Miku dan mengenakan seragam sekolah**

"Ah, halo Miku bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Mikuo

"Sudah sedikit lega perasaan, tapi fisik belum" jawab Miku dengan senyuman

"Tenanglah, aku yakin kau akan sembuh Miku" ucap Mikuo sambil mengusak-usak rambut Miku

"Gee... bukannya kakak sekarang harus ke sekolah?" tanya Miku

"Iya aku mau ke sekolah kok, oh ya Miku ibu dan ayah sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk 1 minggu katanya ada panggilan" ucap Mikuo sambil kearah pintu

"Aku sendiri lagi ya" jawab Miku dengan sedih

"Tenanglah Miku kau tidak sendiri kok, nanti aku pulang sekolah akan langsung kesini ya, dadah" Mikuo keluar ruangan Miku

"Dadah" Miku melambaikan tangannya, "Benar aku tidak sendiri" Miku tersenyum dan melihat foto Len dengannya

**1 minggu kemudian datang teman-teman Miku yaitu Luka, Gakupo, dan Len, Mikuo tidak ada karena Mikuo sedang kerja sambilan.**

"Luka, Gakupo-san, Len!" kata Miku terkaget-kaget

"Mikuuu kau kenapa? sakit apa?" tanya Luka saat pertama masuk ruangan Miku dan langsung memeluk Miku

"Ah tidak, hanya sakit" jawab Miku

"Apa kau yakin Miku sepertinya kau terlihat lebih pucat" kata Len

"Benar Len, kan namanya juga sakit"

"Tapi aku merasakan ada yang beda kar-.." ucap Len

"Len terlalu perhatian padamu loh Miku di sekolah dia tidak bisa konsentrasi karena memikirkanmu loh" Gakupo memutus pembicaraan Len, Len langsung menutup mulut Gakupo "Ssssstt, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Len dengan malu-malu, "Humnbmnmnbnmmhmnhuuuu" kata Gakupo tidak jelas karena mulutnya ditutupi oleh tangan Len.

"Le...Len terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku" ucap Miku

Karena Len tersipu tanganya yang di pakai untuk menutup mulut Gakupo pun lepas dan Gakupo berulah lagi "Oh ya waktu itu juga Len-..." kata Gakupo terputus karena Len langsung memukul kepalanya

"Diamlah kalian orang-orang bodoh" ucap Luka

**Setelah kedatangan mereka bertiga suasana di rumah sakit menjadi cair, merekabertiga menemani Miku sampai sore dan sampai waktu pemeriksaan Miku.**

"Miku kelihatannya sudah waktunya untuk pemeriksaan" kata suster yang akan memeriksa Miku

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita pulang dulu ya Miku" kata Len sambil mengambil tasnya yang ada di kasur Miku

"Baiklah" jawab Miku, "Dadah Miku" kata Luka dan Gakupo, mereka bertiga pun pergi dari ruangan itu

**Miku pun menjalankan pemeriksaan, tak lama setelah pemeriksaan Mikuo pun datang ke ruangan Miku, dan datang seorang dokter yang memeriksa Miku, dan membawa Mikuo keluar ruangan**

**Percakapan Mikuo dan dokter itu sangat jelas terdengar oleh Miku, dan dari percakapan itu ada kalimat **_'Mungkin keberhasilan dalam operasi antara 40%, dan ini dapat mengambil nyawa Miku'_**, Miku langsung berpikir tentang masa depan yang diinginkannya dan segalanya, Mikuo pun masuk ke kamar Miku.**

"Miku... apa kau masih tetap ingin operasi?" tanya Mikuo dengan lemas

"Kak... aku tetap ingin, walau kemungkinannya gagal" jawab Miku

"Ta... tapi bagaimana kalau gagal?" ucap Mikuo sambil menangis

"Aku... tidak tau... tapi aku ingin sembuh untuk kakak" jawab Miku, Mikuo pun semakin menangis dan memeluk Miku, Miku hanya mengusap kepala Mikuo, dan memikirkan penyakitnya

_1 hari kemudian_

**Di ruangan itu sepi, Mikuo kerja sambilan, hari sabtu yang menyedihkan bagi Miku, ia menyuruh Len ke ruangannya karena ada yg ingin dikatakannya, 5 menit kemudian Len masuk ke ruangan Miku**

"Ada apa Miku?" tanya Len

Tatapan kosong Miku, kepalanya merunduk, dengan nada yang datar mengatakan "Kita akhiri hubungan ini saja Len"

"A... apa kenapa tiba-tiba Miku" ucap Len dengan terbata-bata

"Ada alasan yang nanti kau ketahui Len, tapi bukan masalah lelaki"

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Len

"Keputusanku..." Miku terdiam "sudah bulat"

"Baik...lah..." Len keluar dari ruangan dan membanting pintu kamar Miku, Miku menangis tersedu-sedu karena ini sambil memegang kakinya

**Waktu, hari, miggu, berganti dan sudah 1 bulan Miku di rumah sakit, sudah waktunya untuk menjalani operasi, Miku sudah keluar dari sekolah karena keluarganya yakin Miku tidak akan selamat.**

**20 jam berlalu dengan operasi pengangkatan kangker, walaupun sudah tak ada harapan, tapi Miku tetap ingin di operasi, dokter dan keluarganya hanya pasrah an berdo'a untuk keselamatan Miku.**

**Setelah operasi, tersebut Miku disimpan di ruang pemulihan, dan ternyatan Miku berhasil menjalani operasi dan membuat keluarganya tenang, namun tidak untuk 3 orang.**

**Beberapa hari Miku berada di ruang pemulihan, orang tua Miku langsung membawanya pergi bersama mereka ke America walaupun pihak rumah sakit sudah melarangnya.**

**Miku pun akhirnya tetap pergi ke America, tapi hanya untuk pengobatannya saja selama beberapa tahun.**

**Setelah sekitar 6 tahun di America, Miku pulih dari penyakitnya yang membuat Miku putus asa itu, Miku pulang bersama orang tuanya kembali ke Jepang, dan selama 6 tahun itu orang tua Miku menjadi sadar dengan kesalahan yg telah mereka buat. Dan 2 tahun terakhir orang tuanya menjadi sayang ke Miku  
><strong>

**Setelah sampai dibandara mereka ingin ke rumah Mikuo untuk meminta maaf dan berterima kasih,... tapi di perjalanan ke rumah Mikuo... taxi yang di naiki oleh Miku dan orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan yang tragis, dan menabrak sebuah toko dan toko itu adalah toko milik Mikuo.**

Mikuo lari keluar toko untuk melihat kecalakaan itu dan dari kaca taxi itu terlihat rambut hijau "Mi...Miku!", Mikuo segera menelefon rumah sakit

**Beberapa menit kemudian datang ambulan dan mobil polisi. Ambulan itu segera mengeluarkan orang-orang yang ada di taxi itu dan membawanya ke rumah sakit, Mikuo ikut kerumah sakit itu juga.**

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Mikuo ke dirinya sendiri dengan lirih

**Di rumah sakit Miku langsung dibawa ke UGD, namun tidak untuk si supir, dan orang tua Miku, merek bertiga dimasukan ke ruang mayat.**

"Tunggu dulu kenapa paman dan bibi?" tanya Mikuo kepada dokter

"Maaf tapi keluarga anda sudah meninggal saat dibawa ke sini" jawab dokter tersebut

"A...apa tunggu mereka..."

"Maaf" ucap dokter itu

* * *

><p><strong>(Skip waktu)<strong>

**1 minggu Miku koma di rumah sakit, dan sadar dia sudah berada di rumah sakit lagi.**

"Dimana aku?" ucap Miku dengan suara yang kurang jelas karena mulutnya terhubung dengan alat-alat yang ada di rumah sakit, saat membuka matanya ada 2 orang lelaki , yang pertama Mikuo, dan dokter yang berambut biru tua.

"Miku! syukurlah kau sadar" ucap Mikuo sambil menghela nafas

"Halo, Miku aku doktermu namaku Kaito" ucap dokter itu sambil tersenyum terhadap Miku, Miku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman juga

**Miku menjalani rawat inap lagi selama 1 minggu, tapi anehnya tak ada yang mengunjunginya sama sekali.**

"Nii-san kemana ayah dan ibu?" tanya Miku

Mikuo langsung merunduk

"Nii-san?"

"Mi...ku... mereka... sudah... meninggal" jawab Mikuo

"A...apa itu tidak benar kan?"

"Miku aku tau ini berat, tapi kau harus menerimanya Miku" ucap Mikuo sembari memeluk Miku dan mengusap kepala Miku

"Lalu paman dan bibi?"

"Mereka juga sama..."

"Ma..af nii-san"

"Tak apa Miku" jawab Mikuo sambil tersenyum

**Saat Miku akan berdiri dari kasurnya kakinya terasa berat, tak bisa digerakkan**

"Nii-san kenapa kakiku, tak bisa digerakkan?" tanya Miku

"..." Mikuo diam dan dokter itu menjawab "Miku... kakimu lumpuh karena kecelakaan dan sekarang kakimu..."

"A...apa... lumpuh?" tanya Miku, dokter itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Mi...miku" ucap Mikuo, Miku langsung memeluk Mikuo dan menangis kecil

"Miku... tenang kau akan aman" ucap Mikuo

* * *

><p><strong>(Di kediaman Hatsune)<strong>

**Miku duduk di kursi roda, dan Mikuo mendorong kursi roda Miku, sesampainya di ruang depan terlihat wanita yang usianya 25 lebih dan mengenakan pakaian maid, wanita itu menghampiri Mikuo, dan Miku**

"Mikuo-sama, mari biar saya yang membawa Miku-sama" ucap wanita itu

"E...e..e tunggu dulu, kau siapa?" tanya Miku

"Perkenalkan Miku-sama, saya Meiko pelayan yang ditunjuk oleh Mikuo-sama sebagai pelayan pribadi anda" jawab Meiko

"Iya Miku, Meko-san ini yang akan menjadi pelayan pribadi mu" sambung Mikuo, Miku hanya melongo kaget

**Miku pun dibawa oleh Meiko ke kamarnya, saat memasuki kamarnya Miku melongo lagi karena melihat kemegahan kamarnya, yang lebih luas dari pada kamar yang dimilikinya dulu, di kamar itu seperti ada lemari raksasa disisi kamar itu, karena keingintahuan Miku, Miku menyuruh Meiko untuk membuka lemari itu, setelah dibuka Miku melongo lagi, isinya adalah bermacam-macam model gaun indah yang bermerek dan itu semua menjadi milik Miku seorang, gaun-gaun itu seperti gaun bangsawan, tidak terdapat baju harian biasa.**

"Tunggu ini baju milik siapa?" tanya Miku

"Tentu saja ini milik nyonya semua" jawab Meiko dan tertawa kecil

"Apa... semuanya gaun?" tanya Miku

"Tidak juga ada juga pakaian sehari-harinya tersimpan di lemari yang ada di sisi kiri"

Miku melihat ke sisi kiri kamarnya, terlihat lemari raksasa lagi "Ini semua isinya baju?"

"Yap" jawab Meiko "Bagian sepatu ada di bagian bawah lemari-lemari itu" sambung Meiko

"Tampar aku" ucap Miku, Meiko hanya tertawa saja

* * *

><p><strong>Karena kelumpuhan Miku, Miku harus menjalani terapi perawatan agar kakinya dapat digunakan kembali, dan yang menjadi dokter terapinya adalah dokter Kaito, lama-kelamaan perasaan diantara mereka berdua tumbuh, dan mereka melaksanakan pertunangan, tapi Miku melupakan satu hal yang paling berharganya dulu...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

* * *

><p>Laura: chapter yang panjang juga<p>

Len: maaf ya para pembaca kalau menganggap ini gaje

Miku: aku tak menyangka kalau orang tuaku disini jahat banget

Rin: hah, gara-gara cerita masa lalu aku gak dapet peran =3=

Len: hahah kasian kau aku sih dapat... ya tapi dikit

Rin: Ini semua gara-gara Miku

Miku: loh kok aku?

Laura: ya teruskan saja perkelahian kalian, dan para pembaca Please Review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Laura: ya aku sudah mendapatkan konsep baru

Miku: jadi...

Laura: entalah

Miku memukul kepala laura

Miku: kau ini orang bodoh atau autor sih?

Luka: entahlah aku pikir lebih besar ke arah bodoh

Laura: eeeeeeeeeeeeee kenapa kalian semua begitu? "

Luka: *sigh* bodoh. ya cerita

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Kembali dari flashback)<strong>_

**Miku pergi meninggalkan Rin dan menuju kamarnya**

* * *

><p><strong>(Saat itu Rin)<strong>

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini?" ucap Rin, kepalanya melihat ke atas "Tapi kenapa tidak boleh?... sudahlah kupikirkan saja masalahku sendiri" Rin juga pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sebaiknya kupersiapkan saja sekarang"

* * *

><p><strong>(1 minggu kemudian)<strong>

**Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuk Rin dan Mikuo karena hari ini adalah pertunangan mereka. Jam besar yang ada di tengah-tengah taman menunjukkan waktu sudah jam 7.15 malam hari.**

"Kemana dia? sebentar lagi kan sudah mau mulai" kata Rin sambil melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan

"Tenanglah Rin mungkin dia sedang dalam perjalanan" ucap Mikuo kepada Rin

"Tapi..., lihatlah beberapa menit lagi kan acaranya mau mulai" teriak Rin

"Kenapa kau tidak coba untuk menelefonnya saja biar semuanya menjadi jelas" jawab Mikuo

"Aku sudah menelefonnya berkali-kali dan hp-nya itu ga di aktifin..."

"Coba kau telefon lagi"

**Rin mengambil handphone-nya dari meja riasnya** **dan melefon Len**

* * *

><p><strong>(Saat itu Len)<strong>

**Len sedang berada di mobilnya di jalanan yang macet, hpnya berbunyi**

"Hah... siapa lagi sih?" keluh Len

**Len mengambil hp-nya yang ada di dalam saku jasnya  
><strong>

"Rin..." ucap Len dan mengangkat panggilan Rin

_"Ya ada apa Rin?"_ _tanya Len_

_"Kau kemana saja dari tadi aku menelefonmu nii-chan dan kenapa hp-mu dimatikan?" sentak Rin_

_"Rin tadi banyak pasiennya, sekarang aku masih dalam perjalanan, disini macet, kalau kau tidak sabar menunggu, kau bisa mulai acaranya sekarang juga tak apa kok"_

_"Baiklah..." jawab Rin dan menutup panggilannya_

**Baru sesudah Rin menelefon Len, keadaan di jalan itu sudah mulai lancar**

"Haah"

* * *

><p><strong>(Hatsune mansion)<strong>

**Rin menutup telefonnya**

"Apa katanya?" tanya Mikuo

"Nii-chan bilang kalau kita bisa memulai acara tanpa menunggu kedatangannya.." keluh Rin

"...Baiklah... kita tunggu kakakmu 5 menit lagi"

"Baiklah"

* * *

><p>(5 menit kemudian)<p>

"Lihatlah dia belum datang juga" keluh Rin

"Apa, apa kita mulai acaranya sekarang saja?" tanya Mikuo

"Iya lebih baik kita mulai saja, sudah banyak tamu yang menunggu" jawab Rin

**Rin dan Mikuo berjalan ke ruang utama tempat acara dilaksanakan dan memulai acaranya**

* * *

><p><strong>(Di depan Hatsune Mansion)<strong>

"Ah, aku telat.." kata Len sambil memarkirkan mobilnya

"Sepertinya acara ini batu dimulai, untunglah tidak ketinggalan jauh"

**Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Len masuk ke dalam acara itu, saat Len masuk suara tepuk tangan yang ramai mewarnai pesta itu, di lantai atas yang terhubung dengan lantai bawah itu terlihat Rin dan Mikuo, dan juga ada Miku yang bersama Kaito**

**Len memandang ke lantai atas, terlihat perempuan berambut panjang hijau dan duduk di kursi roda, sebelah perempuan itu ada Kaito**

"Siapa perempuan itu aku seperti pernah melihatnya...?" tanya Len kepada dirinya sendiri, Len berusaha mengingat siapa perempuan itu, sesaat teringat kenangan masa lalunya saat ia pergi ke sebuah rumah sakit _'kita akhiri hubungan ini saja...' _langsung teringat itu adalah **Miku**.

"Hah.. apa itu benar Miku? dia sangat berdeda, bodohnya aku kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal" ucap Len "... kenapa aku lupa dengan nama keluarganya '_Hatsune'_ yang sama dengan Mikuo!, bodoh!" keluh Len

**Setelah para tamu selesai bertepuk tangan, banyak dari para tamu yang keluar ruangan utama, dan pergi ke halaman luar, Len juga ikut keluar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya**

* * *

><p><strong>(Di halaman)<strong>

"Sudah hampir 8 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya, saat aku bertemu sekarang aku malah lupa, haha bodohnya" ucap Len yang sedang duduk di bangku halaman.

"Lebih baik aku pergi minum" ucap Len dan pergi ke stand bar

**Saat Len sedang berjalan dari belakang ada seseorang yang menaraknya, Len menengok ke belakang dan...**

"Mi..Miku? kau Miku kan?" tanya Len

"Ah maaf tapi apa aku kenal kau?" tanya Miku yang duduk di kursi roda

"Ini aku Len, kau ingat?"

"Apa! tidak mungkin..." jawab Miku

**Miku memutar balik arah kusri rodanya dan pergi tapi kursi roda itu dipegang oleh Len, Len langsung memeluk Miku dari belakang dan setetes air mata terasa jatuh ke rambut Miku**

"Len..."

"Miku Miku aku merindukanmu..." kata Len sambil meneteskan air mata

"Len lepaskan aku... ini tempat umum"

"Ini tak apa asal aku bersamamu" jawab Len, Miku meneteskan air matanya dan air matanya jatuh ke tangan Len

**Kaito datang menghampiri Miku sambil membawa es krim, dan melihat kejadian itu**

"Miku!" ucap Kaito, Len langsung melepas pelukannya

"Ah Kaito-san..."

"Len, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Miku?" tanya Kaito

"Tunggu dulu tapi apa hubunganmu dengan Miku?" tanya Len

"Aku adalah tunangannya" jawab Kaito

"Tunangan?" ucap Len, dan melihat ke arah Miku, dan Miku mengalihkan pandangannya

"Iya kita sudah bertunangan..." ucap Miku walau terdengar seperti keberatan

"Miku ayo kita pergi dari sini" ucap Kaito, Miku dibawa pergi oleh Kaito

"Tunangan..." Len masih terkaku dengan apa yang Kaito ucapkan

* * *

><p>To be continued..<p>

* * *

><p>Laura: hah ahirnya selesai<p>

Rin: hah! apa ini bagian ku cuman dikit!

Len: ahhhaha! itu nasibmu Rin!

Luka: sudah kalian anak-anak hanya membuat ribut aja

Laura: iya diamlah kalian berdua, aku mau istirahat otakku habis dikuras karena ini

Len: heh hebat ya otak di kuras aku baru tau tuh

Laura:...

Luka: ya selagi author bodoh kita istirahat mohon reviewnya

Laura: apa! bodoh katamu?

Luka: huaaaa cepat tutup cerita ini sebelum aku dibunuh Laura


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Laura: ya kembali lagi pada cerita ini

Miku: kapan aku akan sembuh?

Laura: di chapter ini kau sudah sembuh kok

Miku: trus?

Laura: aku ingin cepat-cepat namatib cerita ini

Miku: memangnya?

Laura: ingin buat cerita lain~

Miku: =="

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Len P.O.V<strong>

'Tunangan' katanya?, aku masih tak percaya akan kata-katanya yang di ucapkan waktu itu, peristiwa itu sudah terjadi 2 minggu yang lalu, tapi kata-katanya itu masih selalu teringat-ingat di kepalaku, terkadang itu membuat pekerjaanku terganggu

Saat aku memikirkan kata-katanya itu, ada sorang suster yang mengetuk pintu ruangan ku

'tok tok'

"Ya, silakan masuk" ucapku

Suster itu masuk ke ruanganku dan memberikan sebuah undangan

"Maaf mengganggu anda, ini ada undangan" ucapnya

"Dari siapakah ini?" tanyaku

"Tadi seorang pelayan wanita datang mengantarkan ini" jawabnya

"Baiklah" ku ambil undangan itu "Kau boleh pergi" ucapku

"Baiklah" ia membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari ruanganku

"Undangan apa ini?" tanyaku dalam hati

Saat ku buka undangan itu, aku sangat terkejut karena undangan itu berisi undangan pernikahan Miku dan Kaito yang akan dilaksanakan besok

"Apa! ini?" tanyaku, tiba-tiba Rin masuk ke ruanganku

"Nii-chan kau sudah mendapatkan undangannya?" tanya Rin

"Ya aku sudah mendapatkannya..." jawabku

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya

"Akan ku pikirkan..." jawabku

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke tempat Mikuo-san, bye"

"Ya, aku akan memikirkannya"

* * *

><p><strong>Miku P.O.V<strong>

Walau aku akan menikah dengan Kaito-san, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak senang, sewaktu ku lihat wajah Len perasaanku yang ku pendam selama ini akhirnya keluar, tapi sepertinya keinginan ku untuk bersamanya itu tak akan pernah tercapai

"Miku, kau tak apa?" Nii-san datang menghampiriku

"Nii-san ada apa?" tanyaku

"Kelihatannya mukamu gelisah, beritahu aku kalau kau ada masalah" jawabnya

"Aku tidak mau nii-san..." ucapku setetes air mata keluar dari mataku

"Apa maksudmu tidak mau?" tanyanya

"Aku tak mau menikah dengannya nii-san..." aku menangis

"Miku... maakan aku tapi ini adalah janji kita, sekarang kau sudah sembuh dari lumpuhmu, dan kita sudah berjanji, bukankah kau mencintainya?"

"Nii-san entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini perasaanku padanya berubah..." jawabku

"Maafkan aku Miku" nii-san keluar dari kamarku

Arrgh ini memusingkan, aku bangun dari kasurku, dan keluar untuk mencari angin, aku sengaja membuat rambutku terurai

Tapi semua ini tidak bisa ku hindari

* * *

><p>(Ke esokan harinya)<p>

**Miku P.O.V**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku, aku tidak ingin semua ini, semua ini hanya mimpi!, hanyalah mimpi!, aku berharap aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini, saat aku berada di ruang rias, setetes air mataku keluar lagi

"Ara, Miku-chan kau kenapa?" tanya Luka

"Ti-tidak apa apa" jawabku

"Mungkin Miku-sama terlalu bahagia" ucap Meiko-san, aku hanya tersenyum, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai semua ini

"Kau akan menjadi suami dari orang yang kau cintai Miku, selamat ya" ucap Luka, aku membalasnya dengan senyum pahit

* * *

><p><strong>Len P.O.V<strong>

(saat di mobil dalam perjalan ke gereja)

"Kau sudah memikirkannya nii-chan?" tanya Rin

"Aku tidak tau...pikiranku kacau..." jawabku

"Ku harap kau bisa menerima ini semua ya nii-chan"

"Itu pun kalau aku bisa"

"Ingatlah nii-chan masih banyak perempuan di luar sana yang menyukaimu"

"Tapi kau tak menyukai mereka semua"

"Apa kau hanya menggantunngkan hatimu pada Miku seorang?"

"Sudahlah jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang menyetir"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu"

Baru kami menyelesaikan perbincangan kami, kami langsung sampai di gereja itu, aku sudah pasrah rasanya

"Akhirnya sampai juga" ucap Rin "sudahlah mulai saat ini lupakan saja tentang Miku, kau masih punya kehidupan kok" lanjutnya

"Kalau aku bisa" jawabku

Aku dan Rin masuk ke Gereja itu, dan duduk di kursi dekat pintu masuk

Baru saja kami masuk Gereja, suara tepuk tangan yang meriah mengisi suasana hening di gereja itu, alunan musik-musik gereja berkumandang, suara-suara itu membuatku semakin sesak, di bagian depan altar sana ada sosok Kaito yang gagah mengenakan baju formal, dan di sebelah Kaito ada saudaranya yaitu Taito, dari luar gereja masuk anak kecil yang mengenakan gaun itu adalah adik Kaito yaitu Yuki, Yuki menaburkan bunga di atas karpet merah itu yang mengarah ke altar, setelah Yuki menabur bunga, masuklah Miku dengan Mikuo, Miku mengenakan gaun putih bersih, gaun itu sungguh mewah

Aku tersenyum dan mukaku sedikit memerah "Andai yang di depan altar itu adalah aku..." ucapku

Terdengar oleh Rin "Len kau harus menerima semua ini, jangan bikin kerusuhan" bisiknya

Miku sampai di depan altar itu dan membawa buket di tangannya

Seorang pendeta mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan Miku dan Kaito

"Kaito apakah kau bersedia menerima dan menemani Miku sebagai istrimu dalam senang, sedih, sehat, atau pun sakit?" tanya seorang pendeta kepada Kaito

Kaito menjawab "Ya aku bersedia"

"Miku apakah kau bersedia menerima dan menemani Kaito sebagai suamimu dalam senang, sedih, sehat, atau pun sakit?" tanya pendeta kepada Miku

"..." Miku hanya terdiam

Kumohon Miku jangan menjawab ya

"Bagaimana Miku?" tanya pendeta

"...A...ku ber.." sebelum Miku mengucapkan bersedia aku langsung berdiri dan berteriak "Aku tau kau tidak bisa Miku!" teriakku yang membuat semua tamu undangan terheran-heran, Miku dan Kaito langsung memandang ke arahku

"Len apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rin, aku mengacuhkan pertanyaannya dan berjalan ke arah Miku

Ku lihat Miku meneteskan air matanya, aku menghampiri mereka

Saat aku di depan mereka aku melihat ke wajah Kaito, dan selanjutnya ke wajah Miku, ku pegang kedua tangan Miku, dan aku langsung mencium bibirnya, sehingga membuat suasana disana semakin gaduh

* * *

><p><strong>Miku P.O.V<strong>

Len Len Len, semua pikiranku terpengaruh oleh Len, saat Len menciumku aku menangis, bukan karena seih tapi, aku menangis karena kau bahagia...

Len melepaskan ciumannya

"Len..." ucapku, Len memelukku lagi dengan erat, membuat suasana semakin gaduh

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap pendeta

"Apa maksudmu Len?" sentak Kaito-san

Len melepaskan pelukannya

"Apa maksudku? aku melakukan ini karena aku sadar aku tak akan bisa melupakan Miku" jawab Len

"Hah?"

Kaito-san melihat ke wajahku "Miku bagaiman kau?" tanyanya

"Maaf Kaito-san tapi aku tak bisa menerimamu, karena aku tidak mencintaimu" jawabku

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku sadar selama ini aku hanya mencintai Len, maafkan aku.." jawabku

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menerima lamaranku?" tanya Kaito-san

"Itu karena aku terikat janji denganmu, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjimu itu..." jawabku

"Miku..." ucap Kaito

"Ayo kita pergi Miku" ucap Len

Len menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku keluar dari gereja, tapi... tiba-tiba tedrengar suara _DOOOOOR _suara peluru yang ditembakkan ke arah Len, semua tamu undangan menjadi gaduh, dan mengenai bagian belakang tubuhnya, seketika Len jatuh ke lantai, lantai itu berlumuran darah... aku diam seketika aku pun ikut terjatuh

"Niiii-chaaaaaan!" teriak Rin yang langsung berlari menghampiri Len yang terjatuh

"Len!" teriak nii-san

Aku melihat darahnya yang semakin melebar...

"Miku..." Len menggenggam tanganku "Miku... aku tak akan meninggalkanmu" tangan Len memegang pipiku "Aku mohon tetaplah mengingatku..." tangannya jatuh dari genggamanku

"Len...Len.. Leeen!" aku berteriak diikuti dengan tangisanku

"Panggil ambulan, ku mohon, aku mohon panggil ambulan! cepat, cepaaat!"

Aku berteriak, dan ku lihat sesorang menelefon ambulan, dan Kaito beserta Taito berlari keluar gereja

* * *

><p>Laura: Wah akhirnya menggantung<p>

Rin: Len sodaraku tertembak

Rin: Kau jahat! siapa yg membunuh adikku!

Laura: hei hei itu cmn cerita

Rin: Apa kalian mau tau kelanjutan ceritanya?

Laura: Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Laura: heheh, oh ya sekarang dah chapter berapa ya?

Rin: *mukul kepala Laura* sebodoh apa sih kau sampai lupa dah sampe chapter ke berapa?

Laura: hueeee, aku kan hanya lupa, memangnya kau ingat Rin? *mengusap kepala*

Rin:... eeh... *blush*

Laura: HAH! kau juga bodoh!

Rin: Tidak!

Luka: kemarin si baka (Laura) vs si baka (Miku), sekarang baka vs Rin

Laura: Hei aku tidak baka!

Miku:... hheee... sekarang chapter 5...

Luka: bodoh! sekarang ini chapter 6!

Miku: bisakah ku tidak memanggilku bodoh!, bodoh!

Len: euuuh.. suasana makin kacau, ya mending mulai ceritanya...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>"Len! kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Len!" teriakku<p>

Terdengar suara ambulan, dan datang beberapa suster yang segera mengangkat Len, aku mengangis sejadi-jadinya Nii-san merangkulku "Miku bersabarlah" ucapnya

Melihat Rin menangis, nii-san pun merangkul Rin juga, Luka dari tadi hanya terdiam di pelukan suaminya. Beberapa tamu undangan lelakinya berusaha untuk mengejar Kaito, dan Taito. Meiko-san datang kepadaku dan mengelus-elus punggungku dan itu membuatku tenang sesaat

"Ayo kita ikuti ambulan itu" ucap nii-san

Aku melepas pelukan dari nii-san, dan berlari mengikuti suster yang membawa Len

"Biarkan aku ikut!"

Suster itu melihatku "Baiklah.. kau boleh, tapi hanya kau saja"

"Terima kasih" ucapku, setelah Len di masukkan ke dalam ambulan aku pun masuk ke ambulan itu, aku melihat badan Len yang berlumuran darah "Len..." aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat

"Apa kalian akan menikah?" tanya suster itu

"ah?"

"Ya habisnya kau menggunakan gaun pernikahan, dan sepertinya kau mencinta orang ini" jawab suster itu

"Ya kami akan menikah, tapi tiba-tiba ada kegaduhan yang menyebabkan dia tertembak..." ucapku

Selama di perjalanan aku hanya menagis dan memegang erat tangan Len, sesampainya di rumah sakit mereka mengeluarkan Len dari ambulan dan membawanya ke ruang ICU, tapi aku tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan itu, dan hanya menunggu di luar, aku menagis, rambutku yang semula tersanggul rapih menjadi terurai , sedikit berantakan, bajuku yang semula putih bersih menjadi baju yang ternodai oleh darah, sarung tanganku dipenuhi oleh darah, lalu datang nii-san, Rin, Luka, Gakupo, dan Meiko-san

"Miku? kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya nii-san

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi Len..." jawabku

"Miku lebih baik kau pulang dulu, gaunmu..." ucap nii-san

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ini" jawabku "Aku ingin berada disini menunggu Len"

"Miku..."

* * *

><p>(1 jam kemudian)<p>

1 jam sudah kami menunggu, tiba-tiba dokter keluar dari ruangan ICU

"Dok bagaimana keadaan Len?" tanyaku

"Untung saja kalian cepat-cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit, mungkin kalau tidak dia tidak akan selamat" jawab dokter itu

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanyaku

"Untungnya saja pelurunya tidak menembus terlalu dalam, jadi kami bisa mengambilnya cukup mudah, sekarang pasien akan dikeluarkan dari ruang ICU ke ruang rawat inap, tapi mungkin dia akan sadar dengan waktu cukup lama" jawab dokter

Dari ruang ICU keluar Len dengan beberapa suster yang membawanya

"Len..." ucapku, aku mengikuti suster-suster yang membawa Len

"Miku tunggu!" niisan dan yang lainnya mengejarku

"Len aku mau ke tempat Len!" teriakku ke niisan

"Miku tahan emosimu" ucap nii-san, aku pun berhenti mengejar Len, tapi air mata yang sudah kering ini mampu mengeluarkan tangisan lagi...siapa saja tolong selmatkan Len..., hpku tiba-tiba berdering, aku menerima panggilan dari pendeta yang tadi

_"Ya halo... "ucapku, aku berusaha menahan tangisan yang keluar ini_

_"Maaf mengganggu mu, saya mau memberotahu bahwa Kaito dan Taito telah ditangkap oleh polisi, sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor polisi, apa kau mau menemuinya?" tanyanya_

_"Ya aku akan ke sana, kirimkan tempat kemana dia dibawa" jawabku_

Aku menutup telefonku, dan mengusap air mata yang ada di wajahku

"Nii-san antarkan aku ke kantor polisi" ucapku

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo P.O.V<strong>

Setelah Miku mendapatkan telefon dari seseorang, wajahnya langsung berubah, dari sedih menjadi sangat dingin dengan bajunya yang terhiasi oleh darah, aku tidak kuat melihatnya

"Nii-san antarkan aku ke kantor polisi" ucapnya

"Untuk apa Miku?" tanyaku

"Antarkan saja aku kesana" jawabnya

"Rin kau tunggulah disini kalau ada kabar tentang Len tolong beritahu aku"

"baik..." jawabnya masih dalam isak tangis

Aku membawa Miku ke kantor polisi

(Di perjalanan)

"Miku apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku

Miku tidak menjawabnya hanya terdiam dengan wajah dingin, beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai di kantor polisi itu, Miku keluar dari mobil, dan berjalan masuk ke kantor polisi, aku mengikuti Miku, Miku menemui Kaito dan Taito yang ada di ruang depan kantor polisi

* * *

><p><strong>Miku P.O.V<strong>

Aku mendatangi Kaito dengan tangannya yang terborgol, di sebelahnya ada Taito yang terborgol juga, dibelakang mereka berdua ada 2 orang polisi yang menjaga ketat mereka

"Miku..." ucap Kaito

"..." Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya

"Miku.. maafkan aku... aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu..." Kaito menjelaskan

Air mataku keluar dan turun melalui pipiku "Dengan mudah kau meminta maaf setelah melakukan ini semua..." ucapku "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Len..." lanjutku

"Tapi Miku..." ucap Kaito

Aku mengusap air mataku, mataku suah sedikit membengkak, karena aku terus menangis

"Untuk sementara ini tolong penjarakan mereka, aku akan kembali dan memberi mereka kebebasan setelah Len sadar" ucapku, aku berjalan membelakangi mereka

"Miku! tunggu dulu, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!" teriak Kaito

"Nii-san kita kembali ke rumah sakit"

"Miku..."

Kami pergi meninggalkan mereka, dan pergi ke rumah sakit lagi

* * *

><p>(Di Rumah Sakit)<p>

Aku dan nii-san sudah sampai di rumah sakit, dan aku berjalan menuju kamar Len

Di depan kamar Len Luka dan Gakupo menunggu di luar

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk?" tanya nii-san

"Luka masih syok untuk melihat ini, jadi lebih baik kami di luar saja" jawab Gakupo

Aku membuka pintu ruang inap Len, di ruangan itu ada Rin yang duduk di sebelah kasur Len, dan Meiko-san, di kasur itu terlihat Len terkulai lemas di kasur, aku mendatangi Len, Rin berdiri dari posisinya, dan memelukku "Aku percaya nii-chan akan selamat" bisik Rin, "ya aku juga percaya" jawabku dan mengelus-elus kepala Rin, aku melepas pelukannya dan duduk di sebelah Len, aku menatapnya, tangan kanannya terhubung dengan infusan, aku memegang tangan kanannya itu, tangannya masih terasa hangat

"Len... sadarlah..." ucapku, tak ada jawaban darinya..

Hari semakin larut dan malam, Luka dan Gakupo pulang terlebih dahulu, Rin juga sudah pulang, di ruang itu ada nii-san, Meiko-san, aku, dan Len, Len masih belum sadar juga, padahal aku sudah menantikan hal itu terjadi

"Miku sebaiknya kita pulang saja dulu, ini sudah malam.." ucap nii-san

"Aku tidak ingin nii-san aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang bisa melihatnya sadar pertama kali..." jawabku

"Tapi Miku..." ucap nii-san

"Nii-san.. kau bisa mengerti perasaanku kan?" ucapku

"...heh.. baiklah kalau begitu, Meiko-san lebih baik kau pulang dulu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap nii-san ke Meiko-san

"Miku aku mau mengantar Meiko-san pulang dulu, nanti aku akan kembali lagi" ucap nii-san

"Ya" jawabku

Mereka berdua pergi ke luar rumah sakit, aku masih memegang tengannya, aku mencoba menaruh tangan Len di pipiku, tiba-tiba air mata ini keluar lagi, aku mencoba menahannya, lama kelaman rasanya aku sangat mengantuk dan secara tidak sadar aku tertidur di tangannya, aku sedikit merasakan gerakan di tangannya, aku ingin melihatnya, tapi mata ini sudah serasa terkantuk, jad kupikir gerakan tangannya itu hanya ilusi belaka...

* * *

><p>(1 jam kemudian)<p>

**Mikuo P.O.V**

Aku sudah kembali dari rumah untuk mengantar Meiko-san, dan aku kembali ke kamar Len

Saat ku buka kamar itu, kamar itu sepi, tidak ada suara, kulihat disebelah Len ada Miku, yang tertidur, aku tidak enak untuk membangunkannya, jadi aku melepaskan jaket yang ku kenakan dan kugunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuh Miku, setelah itu aku ke sofa yang ada di pojok kiri ruangan, aku mencoba untuk tidur disana

* * *

><p>(Pagi harinya, jam 05.00)<p>

**Len P.O.V**

Urrgghh aku merasakan sakit di bagian belakang tubuhku, yang kuingat terakhir kalinya adalah aku tertembak di gereja tempat pernikahan Miku, setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa, apa aku ini sudah mati? tapi kalau aku mati mungkin ada 1 hal yang sangat ku sesalkan..., tapi walau begitu lebih baik aku mati, daripada aku lebih banyak menerima luka kepedihan.

Aku merasa tubuhku ini rasanya seperti sedang di ambang kematian, aku terbangun di ruang yang gelap gulita tak terlihat apapun, aku berusaha untuk keluar dari labirin ini, sesaat aku melihat cahaya putih bersih di ujung sana, dan terdengar suara lembut _'aku menantimu' _aku mencoba menngikuti cahaya itu dan berusaha untuk keluar, aku semakin mendekati cahaya itu, semakin dekat dan...

"Urgghh" ucapku aku berusaha membuka mataku "Aku dimana?" tanyaku, tempat ini terlihat seperti rumah sakit, mungkin memang benar kalau ini adalah rumah sakit, kupikir aku sudah mati...

Tangan kananku serasa seperti tertimpa, aku mencoba menengok ke arah tangan kananku, aku kaget ketika melihat ada seseorang wanita yang tertidur di tangan kananku, rambutnya hijau ke biru-biruan, memakai gaun pengantin yang diselimuti oleh jaket kulit

"Miku... aku senang kau ada disini" ucapku

Aku mencoba untuk membangunkan badanku, walau itu masih terasa sedikit sakit, aku memegang pipi Miku dengan tangan kiriku, aku mencoba memberikannya ciuman selamat pagi di pipinya, tiba-tiba Miku terbangun

"uuuuh..." ucapnya

Aku langsung terbujur kaku dengan posisiku, Miku menatapku dan wajahnya langsung senang disertai dengan air mata, dia memelukku

"Leeeen!" teriaknya yang menyebabkan Mikuo terbangun

"Uwa!" teriakku dan Mikuo "Ada apa Miku?" lanjut Mikuo yang langsung berdiri dan tersandung saat akan mendekati kasurku "Wawawaaa!" _BRUG_

"ahahah" tawaku , Miku pun ikut tertawa

"Aduuh kok kalian malah ngetawain sih?" ucap Mikuo

"hahah"

"Adduh.., ah iya aku mau memberi tau yang lain kalau kau sudah bangun" ucap Mikuo, Mikuo membuka ponselnya dan menelefon yang lainnya, termasuk menelof bagian polisi untuk meringankan beban Kaito dan Taito

"Miku... kenapa kau ada disini? bukannya kau dengan Kaito?" tanyaku

"Jadi kau tidak suka bersamaku?" tanya Miku dengan ekspresi kesal

"Tenanglah Miku aku kan hanya beercanda, aku senang kok kau bersama ku" jawwabku

"Len"

"Ya"

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Miku sambil mencium pipiku

Mukaku memerah padam dan aku membalasnya juga "I Love you too"

"Hei kalian berdua, bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan disini? ingatlah disini masih ada aku" ucap Mikuo

Kami langsung melepaskan pelukan kami dan wajah kami merah padam

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara langkah kaki yang gaduh sperti menuju ke ruangan ini, ternyata benar karena Rin tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangan ini "Niiiiiiii-chaaaaaan!" teriak Rin, Rin berlari ke arahku dan memelukku "Riin... lepaskan.. sesak..." ucapku "kyaaa~ senagnya kau sudah sadar" jawabnya

Luka dan Gakupo masuk ke ruangan "Miku sepertinya senang Len sudah sadar" ucap Luka dan menaruh kepalan tangannya di bawah bibirnya

"I..iya..." jawab Miku, mukanya memerah padam

Rin melepaskan pelukannya, dan berjalan mendekati Mikuo

"Mumpung semuanya ada disini" ucapku

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gakupo

Aku menarik tangan Miku dan kemudian aku mencium pipinya dengan manis "Will you marry me?" tanyaku, mukan Miku memerah padam, semua orang terkaku dengan itu, lalu Miku menjawabnya "...Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh..." jawabnya dan air mata keluar dari matanya "hee? kenapa kau menagis?" tanya Len, "aku bukan menangis, tapi aku senang" jawabnya

"Hei aku kalian tidak bisa secepat itu!" teriak Mikuo, Mikuo berusaha mendatangin kami tapi sayangnya itu di hentikan oleh Rin

"Haaa kau mau kemana? kau tidak boleh mengganggu mereka!" ucap Rin

"Tapi!"

Rin mencium mulut Mikuo dengan tiba-tiba '_mrmrghrgh' _suara itu muncul dari Mikuo, semua yang melihatnya hanya sweat drop

"Lepeepaskskan amkukm" ucap Mikuo yang masih di cium oleh Rin

"Ternyata aku benar" ucap Len

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Miku

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu" jawabku

"Leen..." muka Miku memerah lagi

"Kau sungguh manis Miku" ucapku dan Miku hanya terdiam malu

Aku berada di kasurku dan menggoda Miku, Luka bersama Gakupo keluar dari kamarku mereka bilang mereka mau membeli buah, dan... Rin dengan Mikuo, sepertinya Rin senang dengan aktivitasnya ==", tapi mungkin Mikuo... yang menerima kesialannya

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>Laura: Yahoohohohoh ceritanya selesai XD<p>

Miku: Yei~, tapi sayangnya cuman dikit reviewnya

Laura: ya mungkin mereka malas menulis review?

Len: dan akhirnya aku pun selesai mendengar keributan dari ke 2 orang bodoh itu (Laura dan Miku)

Laura dan Miku menatap Len dengan death glare

Len: ehe...

Luka: huh..., mohon reviewnya ^^


End file.
